Mirai Nikki Genderbend Side Story
by Zephyrus is my user name
Summary: In between stories that take place in my main genderbend fic


Yuki didn't remember going home, but woke up in her bed wearing Akise-kuns jacket buttoned up over her under clothes. She refused to think about it, about everything that had happened the past week. Only remembering falling asleep on the car ride home, the only voluntary rest she had in days.

She sat up, hanging her head for a few moments.

 _Water_

Looking towards the door but felt no urge to walk to it, or to get out of bed for that matter.

 _When was the last time I drank something?_

The image if a juice can flashed in her mind and she suddenly felt ill clutching the blankets tightly.

 _You're on your own now...you need to take of yourself..._

Reluctantly she pushed the sheets away, the inviting warmth of her blanket calling to her. The floor was cold, pushing herself to stand was difficultl; walking in itself was even more of a challenge. She took one step before her knees gave in and she tripped to the floor with a thud.

"Agh!"

A wave of pain shot through her arm numbing it. She rested her head to the floor. Yuki had thought about just giving up, just laying here and closing her eyes again. She was tired, feeling unreasonably cold.

 _Get up, you're going to get even worse if you're lying down._

With her good arm she forced herself to stand and refused to let her legs give in. Tuning the handle of the door she pulled it towards her and walked into the hall. The was a light coming from the kitchen.

 _Did I leave that on? No..._

Heavily using the rail she carefully walked down the stairs and limped towards the kitchen using the wall as a crutch. There were sounds of something being cut with a knife echoing from inside.

Her entire body tensed, slightly shaking in fear. She didn't hav her diary with her, most likely it was somewhere upstairs in her room but there was no time to go back for it. Taking a deep breath Yuki turned the corner slowly. Surprised at the silverette who was standing here. He turned, a smile tugging at his lips when he saw her.

" Yukihime-chan"

" Aki-se -kun...?"

Her voice was hoarse but didn't hide the relief that had washed over her. Akise turned his head and smiled slightly the moment he saw her. He was wearing her apron and was carving a apple in his hands into apple bunnies. Quite skillfully. But didn't hide the failed attempts of cooking behind him.

" I'm glad to see you're up Yukihime-chan. Sorry for the intrusion. "

She was dazed for a few moments.

" what're you… doing?

He sheepishly wiped his hands on a rag nearby subtlety looking at the mess he made.

" I _was_ trying to make rice gruel but I can assure you that I do better cleaning than cooking."

Akise pulled out a chair for her gesturing her to sit down. Reluctantly she did, still facing towards him.

" Everyone is fine as well, so don't worry about them,"

He placed a plate of the apple bunnies in front of her.

" You were asleep for a long while, maybe an entire day or two."

She didn't feel like talking, silently eyeing the apple bunnies. But there was a nagging feeling that she couldn't get out of her chest.

"...Yuto?"

The air tensed slightly.

"We don't know where he is right now, but the detectives assured us that they'll keep an eye out for him."

" It won't matter. He'll always know where I am, what I'm doing, who I'm with, and no police can stop him."

Chills were sent through her entire body; Yutos diary was an advantage when they were on the same side, but now it was a way for him to find her no matter where she went . How long would it take for him to reach her location; a few days, and only a second to slit her throat.

Was he reading it right now? Knowing that she was at home? Defenseless? Vunerable?

" ...Akise-kun."

"yes?"

She forced herself to look directly at him, only slightly wavering at his kind face.

" I'll be fine for now, it's ok for you to leave."

She sounded desperate, but her true intentions were clear.

There was no chance of surviving Yutos wrath if he came. Even if she used her diary Yuki was in no shape to launch any counter attack. Without Akise here, at least she could take relief knowing that he was safe.

Akise smiled, "Forgive me, but I'm not leaving you here alone."

" Akise-"

He sat down in the chair next to her putting one hand over hers.

" Yukihime-chan. We're friends aren't we?"

The question caught her off guard.

" I-yes…"

" Then what are friends for if not to be by your side."

She ignored his previous statement.

" You know how Yuto is, you know how he feels about you in particular; I don't want you to get hurt trying to protect someone like me!"

He gently tightened his grip. " I know exactly how Yuto is, I know how he feels about me, and I have a solid idea of what he wants to do to me. But I'm still here for you, I'll always be here for you; that will never change."

Yuki's heart started to race for more than one reason, in defeat she lowered her head.

" Nothing I say will change your mind?"

"I'd like to see you try."

She rested her back against the chair and instead drew interest looking at the table instead of Akise.

" Feel free to be mad, but at least try and eat something." He gently pushed the plate of apples towards her.

She took a rimid bite out of one of the apples, letting the sweet taste embrace her tounge while half watching Akise clean up. It was nice to eat something that wasn't processed, and have company that wouldn't make her do anything against her will.

For the first time in a while, she had felt genuienly safe, her heart slightly beated faster whenever she side glanced at Akise. Gently smiling at his normality while he cleaned, and at the sme time, his kindness.

I wonder, if I hadn't met Yuto first...

She shook the thoughts from her head. The pinkette's Diary couldn't read her mind, but even so, it was dangerous to think in such a way.

* * *

 **A small drabble request for Shiranai Atsune, sorry this came so late**

 **(I may add on to this later on, because I really like this ship)**


End file.
